Angel of War
by starslover17
Summary: Rose was born as an Angel of War! She was the "chosen one." When she was born, Janine and Abe "hid" her so no one could find her and use her as an advantage. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!1
1. Story Information

**Hello everybody!**

**This is going to be a new story. I have to do some work for the first chapter but I am going to give you a summary and all of that fun stuff.**

**For one, the story idea came from Lena1997! I know most of you are like wtf? But really if you don't want to write a story and as long as you give me time to work on the others I have just PM me and I will do what I can!**

**Summary: Rose was born as an Angel of War! She was the "chosen one." Meaning not only she's undefeatable in war but she has all 5 elements, including wings, fire, water, air, earth and spirit. When she was born, Janine and Abe "hid" her so no one could find her and use her as an advantage. Only the queen and some of the most deadly guardians know about her. The reason why only a couple guardians know about her is because in the morning the guardians combat train her and at night, she practice all her elements on her guardians.**

**Not my summary but it is a good one! Before anyone ask, yes Janine is still going to be a dhampir and Abe will still be a Moroi, so that means that even though Rose will be an Angel of War she is still a dhampir. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is chapter one! I'm sorry for not getting it up sooner. I had a report to do for school and everything. Let me know what you think of this story. **

**The plot of this story belongs to Lena1997. VA belongs to the wonderful mind of Richelle Mead.**

* * *

**RPOV:**

I never understood fully as to what it meant to be special. I mean I knew that because of what I am and what I can do; I have to be kept hidden from others. I live in a mansion with gates and walls everywhere. Inside these walls and gates is a barn, the mansion, a grassy field, a pool, and some woods.

I'm Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur and I am an Angel of War. I was on my black stallion when I heard the gates open, not many people visited this place. I saw a yellow Lamborghini and I started to follow it up through the drive on my horse. I got off my horse when the car parked, for some reason I was happy that someone was here even if I didn't know who it was.

Queen Tatiana and to guardians steeped out of the car. Normally, people would bow to her and be respectful, but I never did that unless it was outside the walls of the mansion, which never happened. I hugged her when I got to her, the guardians didn't try to stop me. I smiled than started asking questions such as how she has been, how was court and so on. Many people would think that we had been friends forever but really I just gave up on trying to be a bitch to her.

She just smiled and told me that we would talk inside and that there is a lot to discuss. I lead her inside to the living room, than I went upstairs to call for my parents and the chief. I told my parents to go into the living room and politely asked the chief to make tea for the Queen and my parents, cookies, doughnuts, and to add a coke for me.

Once we were all settled into the living room, my parents and Tatiana drank their tea, while I devoured the doughnuts. I let them talk while I did so.

"Rose needs to be at court because I will soon be retiring and I would love to have Rose step in my place as that Queen." Tatiana told my parents and I. "She is the 'chosen one' and she alone can stop the war between the humans and us." She added looking at my parents.

"NO!" Abe screamed making everyone flinch. "She has to stay here and be protected. I don't care that you want her there. She is my daughter and she is protected better here." He added looking at me than my mother.

"We just don't want someone to take advantage of our daughter because she is so special." Janine added as she smiled at the Queen. As a guardian my mother had more respect to give people than my father did sometimes.

I chose to stop listening to them after that. I hated when people fought over how to keep me safe. Yet, no one besides the people here knew about what I could do and how powerful I really am.

* * *

**I know this is really short. I will start to make the chapters longer. I'm also sorry that it has taken me so long to post this.**

**I have been having a hectic few weeks and I only have 8 days left of school, or finals are going to start soon. **

**I'm also hoping to have the next chapter of Broken Hearts up tomorrow, maybe tonight.**


	3. Chapter 2

**The plot of this story belongs to Lena1997. VA belongs to the wonderful mind of Richelle Mead. The story now belongs to me. But the plot still isn't my idea.**

**Finally, here is chapter 2.**

**RPOV:**

I sighed loudly making them stop the fighting and discussion. "Shouldn't this be my choice?" I asked them.

"Sweetie you have to understand that we love you and you need to be careful with where you go!" my father said looking at me with a look that said _Stop whatever you are doing_. I sighted again and got up.

"Well screw this! I'm not going to let you all choose if I stay locked up here or go to court. I want to see something different, be around maybe kids my age! Why can't you understand that?" I asked before leaving the room. I knew that I shouldn't have blown up like that but I hated being treated as if I had no idea what I was doing.

I walked down to the gym that was for the guardians to train in. No one was in there right now, that I was glad for. I sighed and sat on the mat in the middle of the gym and looked around a little. I jumped some when the door opened and Tatiana walked in to the gym.

"Rose, I understand that you might not want to see me right now, but I just figured we could talk." She said as she came and sat next to me. "I want what is best for you and does your parents. They love you, and want you safe. I get that, but I want you to know that if you wish to return with me to court than you may. You have a guardian with you 24/7 and will live with you." She said with a smile.

I had grown to love Tatiana like another mother. She could make me feel better when my own mother was making me feel terrible. She understood that I wanted to make my own choice on this. "Who would my guardian be? Male or female? And are there other people my age there?" I asked her with a bright smile.

She smiled at me and nodded. "Dimitri Belikov, so male, unless you would like a female guardian that would live you with all the time then maybe I could get his younger sister to come to Court so she could stay with you. She is about your age. Plus there is my nephew Adrian as you know, there is Vasilisa Dragomir, Christian Ozera, Jill Mastrano Dragomir, Mia Ranaldi, Eddie Castle, Mason Ashford, and an Alchemist named Sydney Sage." She said with a slight hit of laugher in her voice.

"How is Adrian anyways? Is he still drinking? He is fine unless he pisses me off he should be fine. That is going to add so much fun. Are they are all Moroi or all Dhampirs, besides Sydney?" I asked as I looked at her with a smile.

"Adrian is Adrian. Yes, still drinking but lightly. Vasilisa is a spirit user like Adrian and they are teaching each other some new things so he can't be drunk all of the time. Vasilisa, Christian, Jill, and Mia are Moroi, Eddie and Mason are Dhampirs. I think with Guardian Belikov it will be you who pisses him off, but that is because you are special and too loveable to not piss some people off." She said with a laugh. She had a point there; I would most likely piss him off before he does me. "You would be safe with him. Plus think about all the fun and shopping you could do there." She said as she smiled back at me.

"How would we break this to my parents? You and I both know they will do anything in their power to make me stay here. I just wish they would understand that I am not a little girl anymore." I said with a gentle sigh as I stood and offered my hand to her. She took it and stood up.

"Well, I will deal with all of that. Just get packed and we will leave before it gets too late." She said as she left the gym. I followed until I had to go upstairs and pack. I knew she would let them know what was to happen. But I knew that if I got everything packed and everything into the car before they were done talking, they couldn't stop me.

I started to pack everything from toiletries to my clothing. Once I had everything packed I went down to the awaiting car and placed everything in there. I was leaning against the car, texting Adrian, when my parents and Tatiana came out. To say my parents were pissed was so far away from how they looked, they looked like they could kill almost everyone here. That was scary.

"Adrian can't wait until we get back." I told them with a smile. Adrian and I had sort of grown up together and always talked. He was telling me about the people I would meet and about my guardian. He even said he wasn't going to be drunk for the first day that I was there. It made me feel better and happy.

"You told Adrian?" my father all but screamed at me. My mother placed a calming hand on his arm and shook her head. That is when I knew she was on my side. "Well, I don't think we have a say in this anymore. You are almost 18 and you are growing up." He said calmer. I hugged him tightly.

"I will always be your little girl." I whispered to him before hugging my mom. She looked as if she would cry, she never cried, neither did I. "I promise to be safe." I whispered to her. She nodded and hugged me back.

"Take care of her Tatiana or, royal or not, I will not be the nicest person you know. You understand, for the mother purpose of the threat." She said with a smile towards her. Tatiana just nodded and smiled at them before she got into the car. "We love you Rose." My mom said as they both hugged me again.

I hugged them back. "I love you both too. I will let you know when we get there." I told them before I got into the car. The guardian driving started to car and pulled out of the drive. "I hope this is as fun as you said it will be." I told her.

"Rose, I promise you will love it." She said as she pulled out her phone and started making phone calls and everything else to get me all set for our arrival.

**Chapter 3 will be arriving at court, her meeting Dimitri and everyone.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 3

**The plot of this story belongs to Lena1997. VA belongs to the wonderful mind of Richelle Mead. The story now belongs to me. But the plot still isn't my idea.**

**Here is Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**RPOV:**

We boarded the plane after we got to the air port. I was sad to be leaving but glad that I would be able to have a life experience that is mine to be controlled. I also couldn't wait until I meet Dimitri and everyone else. Adrian was going to be waiting for us to land and be there with Sydney and Dimitri.

We took off as soon as we were seated and buckled into the seats. I had been texting Adrian since before we left. I was happy to see him and him the same. He was telling my about Sydney Sage, he was in love from what he told me about her. Tatiana was still making my living arrangements, which included a fairly big town house for Dimitri and me.

We would go shopping tomorrow after we got everything set. I would be staying with Adrian until then. We had planned out what we were going to be doing, which was playing games and getting to know the others. Also, from what he told me was that Dimitri was not all that happy about having to be my guardian because of Abe and Janine, which made no sense to me at all. I would also guess that it was because I was a Dhampir, but special, that is all that they told him and everyone else.

I was going to practice spirit with Adrian and maybe Lissa one day. I yawned slightly as I laid back in the seat. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, hoping that when I woke up we would be at Court.

When I woke up it was because we were landing. I loved the fact that my hopes were right. I smiled as I looked out the window as we landed. Once we were cleared to get off the plane, I was up and off before any of the guardians.

"Adrian!" I screamed as I ran up and wrapped my arms around him tightly. "I've missed your drunk ass." I whispered to him softly as he hugged me in return. Someone cleared their throats that made us break apart.

"Rosemaire Hathaway-Mazur! I never thought I would see the day that Janine Hathaway and Ibrahim Mazur would let you come to Court, but something tells me that this was not by their choice." Adrian said smiling at me before turning towards a girl with really beautiful blond hair and almost amber eyes and a man who was rather tall with deep brown hair and almost chocolate looking eyes. "This lovely female is Sydney Sage, and that is Guardian Belikov." He said making Sydney blush and Belikov nodded towards me.

"I'm Rose as you might have figured. Never call me Rosemaire if you enjoy living. It is lovely to meet you." I said as I smiled at Sydney and nodded back towards Belikov. He really did seem to not like me very much. He was hot, as in 6'7" hot!

"Let's go get you settle Rose." Tatiana said making her appearance. "I promised your parents that you would call when you were settled in with Adrian for the night. Guardian Belikov, you shall start tomorrow with taking Ms. Mazur shopping for the town house. You are welcomed to bring your own things or get new ones." She said turning towards the both of us before she smiled and waved goodbye and left to get herself settled.

"Let's do this!" I said happily. I turned towards Dimitri. "You can get me whenever the shops open here." I said with a soft smile.

"I will Ms. Mazur." He said before he bowed to me and walked off.

"Isn't he lovely." I said in a sarcastic voice. "Let's get going, I want to do some fun things then sleep until whenever Belikov comes get me. Adrian, is he Russian or something?" I asked as we started to walk towards Adrian's place. My things were going to be taken there then to my town house tomorrow while I was out shopping.

"He is Russian. He isn't all that happy about this. He was guarding Lissa before you came around. I think it has to deal with that fact that not a lot of people know about why you have to have a guardian. Sage knows because she had to be told. Tatiana told her, yet the other Alchemists don't know. Yet." He said with a soft smile towards her as he opened his door. "The other should be here soon." He said as he started to move some things around to make some more room for people.

"Awesome. I'm going to go get freshened up and all that fun stuff." I said as I walked into the bathroom. I heard a knock on the bedroom door and sighed. People were starting to arrive. This was going to be a long night and it might not end up well. Adrian had to go and let Sydney know, not that I cared but it was weird. She hadn't talked to me at all so that worried me but then again Alchemists are not really known for being involved with us.

I sighed to myself as I looked in the mirror, what if they noticed? I mean Adrian found our because he could sense spirit from me, what if Lissa could do the same, what if any of the other Moroi could sense their own element within me? I was so fucked! I screamed to myself, and then I remembered that I wasn't at home and there were other people that would not understand.

Adrian was the one who came running into the bathroom followed by Sydney who as telling the others to go back into the living room and that I was alright just sad and frustrated about being away from home for the first time. I was grateful for her amazing lying skills, if I hadn't known better I would have believed her.

"Holy shit! Rose, why did you do that? You almost gave everyone a heart attack, plus you did that just as Belikov came through the door! He was in attack mode in like half a second." Adrian said as he walked over to me. He wrapped his arm around me as Sydney came over after she closed the door.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot that I wasn't at home and that normally is when everyone else knows that I am frustrated and upset about something. I'm scared Adrian! What if they find out by sense the elements in me? What if they try to harm me?" I said as I wrapped my arms tightly around him and trying not to cry. It was a bad sign if I started to cry. "Maybe my parents were right. Maybe I should have stayed." I said as I shook my head and pulled away from him.

"Rose, you have no idea how special you are. Adrian has told me so much about you; it was like he was your brother. He might as well be, if we aren't talking about things going on in court then we are talking about you. I know that I might not have been the friendliest to you since you got here but that was because I was trying to figure out how to hide your secret." Sydney said as she came over and placed a comforting hand on my arm. "If you wouldn't be shocked if I hugged you right now, I would." She said softly with a soft blush.

I looked at her and smiled softly. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. She returned the hug. "Thank you so much Sydney. You have been amazing, while quiet. I just thought it was because of the fact that Alchemist don't care for us." I said softly. She shook her head and released me.

"I gave that up when I met Adrian. He is rather amazing even if I want to lock him in a room alone and see what happens." She joked lightly as she looked at me. "Now, let's go out there and show how awesome you are. Magical or not, they are going to love you."

I smiled and nodded as she opened the door. We walked out and into the living room. "I'm so sorry for that. It is my first time being away from home so it will take me a while to get use to everything." I said to them. "You might want to get use to that screaming in the bathroom thing, Guardian Belikov." I told him as we went to sit down. I sat between Adrian and Sydney.

"Please call me Dimitri." He said as he sat next to a jet black haired boy. My guess was that was Christian. "This is Christian; next to him are Lissa, Jill, Mia, Mason, and Eddie." He said pointing to all of them.

"Hello. I'm Rose." I said smiling at all of them. "Adrian had things planned for tonight so I hope I didn't run anything." I said and they shook their heads.

"You didn't ruin anything! You just scared us with screaming. We thought something might have happened to you." Lissa said as she smiled at me. "So what is it like living in the same place for your whole life?" she asked.

"It is cool. But then again that only other places I have been, with my parents, were Turkey, France, and Russia." I said with a smile. "I can speak those languages plus a few others." I add softly.

"That is so awesome. I can't wait until we are able to hang out. I heard you were going shopping tomorrow." She said quickly.

"Lissa! You are scaring the poor girl!" Christian said, that was mean because the look on her face gave away that he hurt her feelings.

"Ozera, that was mean! She is doning nothing wrong." I told him with a glare. "Yes, Dimitri and I are going. Would you care to join us? Sydney, Jill, and Mia can come as well. It would be so much fun." I said turning to her with a bright smile.

"That would be great! I would love to." She said happily. Christian was now glaring at me. I just shook it off and smiled. "Let's get to know each other better now." She said.

With that we ended up talking into late hours before Dimitri pointed out that if we wanted to get shopping and get everything ready we had to get off to bed. Everyone agreed to that and went off after saying goodnight. I decided that I liked everyone besides Christian Ozera, he was mean and rude.

"Goodnight Adiran!" I called as I walked into the bedroom and changed. I was taking his bed, even though he knew we could share without it being weird but he said it was fine. He would be here when I wake up, I knew that. I got myself settled and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**This has been my longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Sorry that I made Christian mean to Lissa but he won't be that way for long.**

**Review!**


	5. Author's Note

Hey everyone,

I know it has been awhile since I have last updated Broken Hearts and Angel of War. I have been busy with school and homework and trying to get everything done. I have also been working on getting things ready for college next year and that is a lot of work for me while balancing everything else. I plan on working on my stories over the next few days and getting them updated for all of you who are missing my stories. Also, I will stop for a long time again if I get rude things from people and I can only update as much as I can with everything that needs to be done at home and school. I know this might be a disappointment update for some and you might get upset and that is alright. Please keep reading my stuff and loving it as much as you can.

Thank you for your time in reading this. I will try to update soon!


End file.
